You Make Me Love You
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: Nina and Eddie Neddie one-shot for Valentines Day! Happy Valentines day!


Disclaimer-I don't own any characters or songs

I wake up to see my bed surrounded by rose petals, teddy bears holding candy bags, and roses. I look over to Ambers side of the room to see just a stuffed teddy bear sitting on her empty bed. I inspect the row of medium sized Teddy's bears and see on of them have a note in their stuffy circular hand.

I get up stepping over all the petals and grab the note from the middle teddy bear.

Good morning sweetheart,

Now begins a game. For the effort you put in,

You'll be rewarded the same

FiRst there is a jOurNey you will Take

Follow your clues and your Day will make

But it's nOt as easy as it may seem to yOu

All clues are Riddles (couldn't think of anything that rhymes)

He is so sweet, I'm pretty sure Amber helped him with the riddles though. I start with getting dressed. I throw on my beige one sleeve lace dress with my black pumps with the bows. My gold bracelet, earring, and gold clutch.(link on my profile) Once I declare my outfit as cute and presentable I look around looking for the second note some where but see nothing. How does he expect me to find the next clue if he didn't give me a hint to where it was. I look at my first note again, he capitalized a few letters but why?

"F-R-O-N-T-D-O-O-R" I say to myself. Front door. Oh! It was a hint, how did I not see that.

I run to the front door smiling but on my way I see Jerome, and Fabian in the living room. I decide to greet them and say happy valentines day at least. Even though Fabian and I broke up we are still friends, Jerome and I are friends as well, I think. He's like a big brother who will torture you until the very last second.

"Hey Nina, you look pretty" Fabian says. I smile in thanks and grab an apple for breakfast. It has a note on it

Your the apple to my eye

I laugh a little at that. Eddie and I have been dating for a few months now and our relationship has just been riding on cloud 9. He's just like, perfect.

"Ohh, what's that, a loveeee note" Jerome says before snatching it out of my hand.

"It's a map to find treasure for my pirate friends" I say sarcastically."And you could have asked you know" all he does is stick his tongue out and keeps reading.

"Well isn't this just adorable, Miller might actually have a heart, your next clue is the front door by the way" he says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah thanks Jerome I already figured it out" I tell him. Fabian looks confused at what's going on so I decide to explain to him.

"Eddie is sending me on some sort of hunt, for what I'm not sure though, but it's so sweet of him, right Fabian?" I ask.

"Yeah he's the best" he says weakly, he look hurt kinda. "Why didn't I think of that?" He mumbles.

"You know you guys should really to something nice for Joy and Mara, it's valentines day for crying out loud" I say.

"I already have something planned" Jerome yells to me as I walk out the door.

I search with my eyes for the next note and see it slightly hidden by the boarding of the door. I grab it while putting the first note in my clutch. Attached to the note is a fresh red rose.

Well done honey! Here's your next clue:

Up and down, up and down,

you climb these everyday

You've likely seen the clue on these

but passed it anyway

What? Is he saying I passed a clue? Up and down, you climb these everyday. The stairs! I walk over to the stairs and see a note sticking out of the eighth stair, I look below the board to find a rose inside. I add it to the first rose and read the note.

Surrounded by

What's green and what's good

Is where to go

They bring you life

for all to know

Ugh what? This makes no sense. Think Nina think. What's green,good, and brings you life. What do you need to live? Food, water, air. Air. What's green that gives you air, trees. Where are trees? The clearing.

I walk out the door and head to the clearing. Sure enough they laying on the tree stub is a note and rose held down by a small stone, to keep it in place. I add the rose to my growing collection.

The spirt lady isn't very nice

She has stolen something

And put it in ice

You'll have to melt it to get what's inside

Return it to the owner to see what you find

Ok Eddie your making this really hard talking in all of these rhymes. The spirt lady, Senkara I'm assuming has took something and put it in ice. What has she put in ice, and where can I find ice? I look around. Ice, ice, ice. The pond maybe, it's cold enough to be frozen over. I go over to the small pond and see a block of ice with something in it, some sort of book. I carry it over to the tree stump and try breaking the ice with a rock. About 10 minutes later I have broken off enough ice to find a book in a plastic bag, the book that Victor always carries around. Great I have to return this book to Victor.

I head back to the house and run up to Victor office door. He is messing around with the papers on his desk. I knock three times and he looks up. He sighs and motions for me to come inside. I do and hand him his book. Eddie must have done a lot of persuading to get that book from him.

"It's part of my scavenger hunt, it was one of my clues" I say.

"Yes yes I know, Edison came in this morning bothering me about it, you may go now" he says shooing me out.

"The clue also said you have something for me..." I trail off.

"Oh yes, here it is" he says holding out an envelope with a rose attached to it. I put it with the others and leave Victors office.

"Good luck" he says as I exit and I think for a second I see the slightest hint of a smile form on his lips.

"Thanks"I say and I read the next note.

Your doing great babe:

Pictures that move

People that shout

Inside the box

But not without

The television. That was easy. I go over to the television in the common room. I look behind it and see a rose and note. Joy, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber are in here. I mumble a quick greeting and read the note.

Things that buzz and sting

Letters from grades that go between

A letter when added will thaw frost

Find your gift at all cost

I read it over and over again, okay now I'm officially stumped. What does that even mean. I sigh and plop down next to Jerome and Amber. Ambers smiling and keeps glancing over at me, Jerome is looking confused.

"Hey Nina, are you okay?" Joy ask from the other side of Jerome. Joy is also another one of my best friends.

"No I can't figure out this next clue for my scavenger hunt" I say.

"Can I see it?" Joy ask. I nod and Jerome gives her the card as they both read it.

"It's easy, your bed" they all say once the card have been passed around to everyone.

"What?! How did you possibly figure that out?" I ask.

"Simple,things that buzz and sting, bees so "B" is the first letter" Joy says.

"Letters from grades that go between. There's A,B,C,D,F, but no E so that's the second letter" Mara says.

"And a letter when added will thaw frost, De+Frost=Defrost so the last letter is D"Alfie says.

"B" Amber says

"E" Fabian says

"D" Mara says

"Spells Bed" Jerome adds.

"Thanks guys" I say running to my room and see my bed made nicely with a letter and a rose placed right in the middle. I take the rose and read the note.

Computer of Elmo

Pigeons Wings'

These sounds tell you

A great many things

These clues get weirder and weirder as I go on. These sounds tell you many things. What does the computer of Elmo and pigeons wings tell you, I'm gonna have to cheat with this clue. Sorry Eds. I look up what Elmo's computer says on google.

"You've got mail!" Pops up on the screen.. Oh I get it, pigeons use to deliver mail. I run out to the mailbox in front of the house and inside is a box, and envelope and a rose. I put the rose with the others and opened the ox. Inside was a beautiful necklace with my name in cursive letters. I put it on and read the note.

Hope you liked your little present babes here's your final clue:

Where everything has happened

Things hidden in tithe crooks

Go to the place

That holds the books

The library that's where everything happened, where Eddie and I got closer. I walk to the library. I head to the library and see the checkered blanket laid out, food everywhere, and a vase of water, lights are strong up along the ceiling and benches and stairs, everything is here, except Eddie. Where is he? One to think of it I haven't seen Eddie for almost 24 hours. The last time I saw him was once yesterday morning. I really miss him. I look around and just when I'm about to call out his name I hear.

"Hello "

I spin around to come face to face with my green eyed boyfriend.

"Edison" I say back. We break into laughter and I run to him and he engulfs me in a hug.

"Did you have fun?" He say after we pull back a little. He arms still around my waist mine still around his neck.

"Yes, thank you" I say smiling.

"Well since you have found me I just have one more riddle" he says pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to me. I open it and inside it says:

Of no use to one

But absolute bliss to two

The small boy gets it for nothing

The young man has to lie or

Work for it

The old man has to buy it

The baby's right

The lovers privilege

The hypocrites mask

To the young girls faith

To The married woman's hope

To the old maids charity

What am I?

I smile because I know exactly what it is. I look up to Eddie because even with heels on he is still taller than me and kiss him, full on the lips.

"The answer is a kiss" I mumble.

"That's correct, my love" he mumbles back.

We eat, we laugh, and we end up playing the songs we wrote for each other.

"Okay so I wrote this for you a little while ago, it's called thinking out loud" he starts strumming his guitar

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

But baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

So baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh baby we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

By the time he's done I'm close to tear, I sniffle a little because I do expect to be with Eddie for the rest of my life. I want to spend my life with him, and I need him by my side. Forever.

"Ok so this is my song it's called perfect two" I say taking the guitar from him.

Oh, oh.

Yeah, yeah,

[Verse 1:]

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

[Hook 1:]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[Verse 2:]

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

[Hook 1:]

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

[Bridge:]

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

[Hook 2:]

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

By the time I'm done Eddie lets a tear slip out and I smile and wipe it away.

"I love you Nina" he says, our fore heads touching

"I love you too Eddie" I tell him before attaching our lips.

Okay so that was a little one-shot Neddie Valentines day

Songs used

Thinking Out Loud-Ed Sheeran

Perfect Two-Auburn


End file.
